


infinite

by seraphecda



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Post-Canon, written in aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphecda/pseuds/seraphecda
Summary: sticks and stones can break my bones, but they'll heal up just as fastvector takes his new human body for a test drive to see what it can handle.





	infinite

vector’s human life starts a week after everyone else’s.

after a week of other options, he ends up on the kamishiro’s doorstep (because where else would he belong in a world of people without past lives and alien forms?).

a fruits basket is clasped in his hands, the most innocent rei-like smile plastered on his lips along with a script that he knows no one will fall for -- not with all the lies that have passed through them. he uses the gigantic ornamental knocker on the door even though there’s a doorbell slotted between the door and the brick. aesthetic (or).

mizael answers.

he’s as haughty as ever, folding his arms over his chest before the door is even fully open. he’s dressed in the impeccably ironed uniform of heartland academy. it’s sickening.

“what do you want?” he asks.

“i live here, don’t i?” vector says, voice sugary sweet, innocent smile tugging on his own damn nerves.

mizael scoffs. “since when?”

“today!” he exclaims, every bit the kid who befriended yuuma, the kid who only wanted the best (for himself).

mizael’s nose scrunches up, lips downturned, the image of disgust and unimpressed rolled up into a singular shot.

“i even brought a fruit basket,” vector adds, holding it out with both hands. he adds in a slight tilt of his head and another sickeningly sweet smile. he feels like his face is going to break.

“fine. i’ll let nasch deal with you.”

vector drops the act. “thanks for nothing,” he says, striding in and dumping the basket in his hands.

the house is an unfamiliar maze of hallways and rooms that are too big and too wide and too empty, but the kitchen is easy enough to find. mizael follows close behind him down the corridors, fruits basket gripped in a tight fist.

“what do you want?”

“food. water. shelter,” vector lists off. “you know, the basics of survival.”

“and?”

“that’s it.”

“liar.”

vector stops, expression completely deadpan as he turns on his heel to face mizael. “one week we’ve been humans. do you know what our bodies are capable of?”

“they’re weaker than us-- our barian forms,” mizael says, stumbling over the past and present.

“is that all?” vector asks, slowly pushing up the sleeves of his thick, overly baggy hoodie. “because, we can withstand a lot before we pass out.”

there’s white puckered scars that criss-cross up his arms along with burning bright red ones that look like rashes. the lines of his veins are clearly visible and popping up from his too-thin wrists. mizael stares at them, brow furrowing. he opens his mouth to say something, but vector continues:

“bleeding out takes a while depending on the wound. we can survive without water for about a week, without food for couple weeks longer. our skin heals pretty fast, blood congeals and scars knit up the skin,” he says. “it’s all fascinating, really. weapons in this world can do a lot of damage. guns are like upgraded arrows, a shot from one in the right place can kill you for good. we can’t survive falls without breaking something or scraping something--”

“is this what you’ve been doing this past week?” mizael asks, voice quiet.

“yes,” vector says, not missing a beat. “i was curious. what can we handle when our skin isn’t made of stones?”

“did you find your answer?”

vector nods, glancing down at his wrists. “dying is easier than i thought. but it’s harder, too.”

“a weapon with the right shot can kill you in an instant, what’s so hard about that?”

“maybe i’m not trying to kill myself. maybe i just want to die.”

there’s something that flashes in mizael’s eyes, but it disappears as quickly as it comes. “i wanted to kill you. but second chances are rare. i thought you might take advantage of an opportunity.”

“and do what with it?” vector asks, bitter. “there’s nothing for me here.”

“then why are you here?”

“food. water. shelter,” vector says. “the basics, like i said.”

“you’ll still have to talk to nasch.”

vector lets out of huff of amusement. “he’ll listen to you.”

“and what about everyone else?”

“who cares.”

“i do.”

vector scowls. “why can’t you just take all this at face value? yuuma fucking cried over these fleshwounds, so i can’t stay with him without having a twenty-four hour pestering nurse. none of you give a fuck, so here seems like a good alternative.”

“because maybe we do give a fuck, did you ever think about that? you’re the only one who still wants to wallow,” mizael says with gritted teeth. “are you going to scar your entire body--”

vector lets out a long, heavy sigh, tugging off his hoodie with the tag at the back in one pull. “already did that.” he says. mizael goes still, completely silent. “our bodies might be human, but they still retain incredible healing powers from our time as barians. probably a precaution to make sure we don’t bite off more than we can chew,” he adds bitterly.

“so now what?” mizael asks tightly.

“i live here. with you guys. and you don’t ask questions.”

mizael levels an assessing look at him. “okay. i’ll talk to nasch if you’re so set on this. god knows you’ll only make things worse than they need to be right off the bat with him.”

vector doesn’t smile, the sickening, sweet smile that hurts his face. “thank you,” he says instead, and turns away from mizael before the look of absolute astonishment on his face makes him smile for real.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having an absolute terrible past few weeks (months?) and honestly i didn't even know where this story was going. i wrote it in one three-hour period late at night and didn't really edit much save for flow.
> 
> in any case: i hope you enjoyed some part of it.
> 
> thanks for reading.


End file.
